perfectdarkfandomcom-20200214-history
Chandra Sekhar
Chandra Sekhar is a character in the game Perfect Dark Zero. She is a member of Dark Bail Bonds along with Jack Dark and Joanna Dark. She assists Joanna during the first seven missions in Perfect Dark Zero. Profile A talented hacker from the streets, she was thrown a line by Jack during his cop days and is now the mission coordinator for Dark Bail Bonds. Chandra assists Joanna during missions with a constant stream of info and suggestions. She is always searching for shortcuts and opportunities. Perfect Dark: Hong Kong Sunrise In the mini-comic that came with the Collector's Edition of Perfect Dark Zero, Chandra locates Nathan Zeigler's apartment in the Sham Shui Po district in Hong Kong, remarking that as smart as he is, she's smarter than him. During their surveillance, Joanna remarks how she hates it. Chandra reminds her that the only reason they took the job is due to the fact they're fifteen thousand dollars in debt due to a job that went sour in Chicago. Joanna states that it wasn't her fault (saying that there was no way for her to know that there was another team on the job), to which Chandra points out that it was an open contract that anyone could jump in on. Joanna snaps that she's just mad that she got some time in the field, but Chandra states that Jack was 'mad as hell' and that she doesn't worry enough. A group of bounty hunters that were also after Zeigler then knock out Chandra's electronics, taking her out of the hunt for Zeigler. Perfect Dark Zero Throughout the first half of Perfect Dark Zero, Chandra acts as Joanna and Jack's mission coordinator. At the beginning of Nightclub Stakeout Chandra is driving the boat to bring in Jack and Joanna; she later picks up Joanna at the end of Rooftops Escape. From that point forth, Chandra is no longer in the field (unless playing co-op, Chandra will be the second player from Datacore Demolition to Laboratory Rescue, except Rooftops Escape and River Extraction). Later, when Jack gets Zeigler and finds out that the job come from none other than Daniel Carrington, he is furious with Chandra for accepting the job. Chandra pleads with him, pointing out they need the money badly and that she's charging him by the bullet. While infiltrating Zhang Li's mansion, Chandra can hack into the DeathMatch between Joanna and Mai Hem to give Joanna a new weapon (either the M60, a Combat Shield, or a Hawk Boomerang), granted that the player hacked the satellites earlier. After Jack is killed, Chandra tries to comfort Joanna, warning her that she should be careful and recites a quote she heard from an old kung-fu flick: "Before setting out for revenge, dig two graves." She tells Joanna that she found Eustace Caroll (the man that Zeigler mentioned earlier) and that she should talk to him to make sense of the information that Zeigler gave Jack before he died. Once Joanna reaches the Trinity Research Platform, Joanna loses contact with Chandra. Later, after Joanna finds Dr. Caroll (who uses a Neurodrive on her to obtain the information that Jack gave her when she went to rescue him), Chandra appears and betrays Joanna by revealing that she had been working with Zhang Li for some time, telling Joanna, "Why does anyone do anything? They don't do it for free." When Zhang Li finds out that Dr. Caroll's research is now complete, he orders that Chandra kill him, which she promptly does. She is about to shoot Joanna as well, but is stopped by Jonathan Steinberg's arrival to escort Joanna out of the Trinity Platform. Knowing that she doesn't stand a chance, Chandra disappears and isn't seen again for some time. The last that Chandra is seen is at the begining of Arena Showdown. Zhang Li transforms himself with the power of the Graal. Chandra kneels before him, telling him that the Graal is now his and asks for her payment. Zhang Li tells her that she'll get it, but he requires one more thing from her: her life. He then grabs her by her neck and absorbs her life force, killing her. Trivia * Chandra is most likely named after astrophysicist Subrahmanyan Chandrasekhar. * Chandra is voiced by Jo Wyatt. ** When Chandra fights on the battlefield, she is instead voiced by Laurence Bouvard, Joanna's voice actress, due to Joanna's sounds being reused for Chandra. *** When Chandra dies in action, she may go silent instead of making Joanna's death moans. *** Because of this, Chandra is the only playable character in Perfect Dark Zero to be voiced by two different people.[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LRN9m9WgOwM YouTube - Perfect Dark Zero - Mission 1: Nightclub | Stakeout - Co-op Dark Agent 1080p60] See also * Quotes page References Category:Characters Category:Perfect Dark Zero Characters